missing link
by Cassie west
Summary: Aro and Bella see each other but will it last?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Bpov

Edwards arm was around me as we entered the elevator. I was keeping to him and Alice the whole time. Then Alice gasped and pulled me to her. We stepped into the great hall and my eyes locked with Aro's and I felt a strong feeling of coming home. Edward broke the spell by yelling "NOOOOOOO!" and lunging at Aro. Then Felix attacked Edward and they were fighting and Aro was walking toward me. He came right before me.

I could smell him he smelt amazing like musk and some expensive cologne. He raised his hand out to me. Edward was lying on the floor and I raised my hand to Aro's. The moment we made contact he pulled me to him and looked at me. "amazing" he whispered into my ear. Then he took a step back and said "Edward I have a trade for you. The girl for your life" he growled at the ultamaidum. But spit "Fine but Alice comes home with me" Aro nods "take her but as I said my Isabella stays here".

He wraps his arms around me as he talks and pulls me to him and puts his chin on the top of my head. Edward turns on his heel like a girl and stalks out with Alice. Then Aro turns me around and leads me to his room. "stay here please" he says with pleading eyes. "ok Aro, but can I ask one thing before you go?" I ask him.

He looks at me with concern "sure anything my Isabella" he says. I got really brave and said "will you kiss me before you leave?" he leans in toward me "yes" he wispers before closing the small space between us and captures my lips with his and I feel like I've come home after a long day, because his lips taste like heaven. I put my arms around his neck and lean into him a lot more he backs me up to the big bed there that's Black and Red. He lays me down onto the bed. He licks my bottom lip begging for entrance which I grant him. Then I hear the door open and some one clear there throat loudly.

Aro pulls back and snaps at whoever was at the door "what?". Whoever was at the door seemed scared when they awnsered. "dad, I was just wondering if you wanted to come down to join us, dinner will be here soon. Heidi is expecting us, also I wondering if you are going to change the girl or if I could have her" Aro let out one mencing growl toward the voice I reconised as Demetri. He stayed on top of me though.

"No you may not have her. She is MINE and if my Isabella wants I will change her after I eat so I don't take too much of her blood" then he asked me quiter "is that okay if I change you love?" I couldn't speak I was so happy all I could do was nod and kiss him passtionly his skin was soft and smooth and his hair was like a ravens featers soft and full. His hand was caressing my back when Demetri inturupted and said "are you coming master?". Aro pulled back relcutundly. "fine, wait for me outside please" Demetri left and Aro looked at me and bent down to wisper in my ear "be back soon and we can finish this and a bit more" I just about moaned in his ear and he chuckled. Then got up and left.

Then I was alone so I wondered around the room and opened a closet it had lots of red robes inside of it. They were from every century. Then the screams started and I started whimpering until Aro came in later he soothed me. "it's alright my Isabella" he kept chanting in my carried me to the bed and kept hold of me. When I finally looked up at him I could see the relief in his eyes that I wasn't going to run away from him. I leaned forward and kissed him. He kissed me back like he was almost moarning for my touch. He slid his tounge along my bottom lip and I allowed him entrance.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Aro: Yay I got my Isabella! *does happy dance*

Felix:*looks at Bella at Aro's side* I shall get you *mutters under his breath*

Bella: What did you say? *still has flamethrower*

Felix: that your exelent my godess

Bella: that's what I thought you said.

Cassie West:Don't own TS on with the show part 2

Bpov

I put my arms around his neck and started to kiss him more deeply by pulling him closer so he was hovering right overtop of me. I wanted to feel him in me and on me. It's like he can sense what I need because he drops down slowly on top of me. I let my hands roam over his muscular chest it was gorgous. I pull his shirt off of him and he pulls my shirt off of me. He reaches around and unhooks my bra from behind.

Then we both get up and strip naked then I blush when he looks at me not thinking im much to look at I try to cover myself with my hands and he comes over. He removes my hands while saying "Isabella do you not relize how beatifull you are?". "I'm not beatifull or worth any ones time or else HE would have wanted me" he lifts my face to his and kisses me and says "he was a fool to have let you go so easily my Isabella".

He kisses me again and pulls me to him and I can feel his raging erection rubbing against my stomache sensually. I was hot just thinking about what he could do with his big erection. I move my hands down his chest and play with his nipples and he moans into my mouth and grinds into me. He picks me up and lays me onto his bed and starts attacking my mouth and his hands roam all over my body and try to bite back a moan with no success. He enters me slowly and stops as he hits my barrier.

"Tell me to stop if it hurts too much okay my Isabella?" he asked conserned "okay" I grunt out to him. He passes my barrier and we let out a cry of pleasure mixed with pain. He stayed there and let me ajust to his size. I nodded to him and he started to move slowly, we moaned with passion. Then he captured his lips with mine. I was in heaven. "please Aro" I mumbled into his mouth. "please what my Isabella?" he asked looking into my eyes.

"Harder, faster please my Aro" then he starting moving faster and his thrusts were shorter and harder. "I'm close" he whispered into my ear. Then we both reached our climax together. I could see he wanted my blood so I pushed his mouth down to my neck. "please do it Aro" I begged and he bit into my neck and I was in absolute bliss and the burn of the venom was like a beatifull fire changing me all over and spreading quickly.

AroPov

I watched my Isabella and pulled the covers over both of us and put my arms around her. I've never felt this way about any one in my life not even my wife, Who died last night. I could hear Felix at the door. "yes my son" he came in "I was wondering when my mom will be done turning, dad" I beckoned him over to come lie with us he walks over and lies behind me and relaxes for now. "a day or so my son" I say with great pride that he thinks of her as his mom. "Dad, should we invite the Cullens to see what they gave up?"

"yes" he looks at me begging with his eyes then shows me his real thoughts. *I was really wondering if I could be her body guard, cause I'm a really good fighter* I nod to him because it's true he would make a really good guard for our Isabella. He snuggles into my back again and we stay as immortal like us. I walk in and my dad's there staring at my mom who looks like's she in lots of pain. So I curl up behind my dad.

I want to be my mom's gaurdiana and I want the Cullens to pay what for what they did especially Edward and Alice. "dad, can we invite the Cullens down?" I ask hoping he'll say yes. "yes" So I show him why I want them here and that I want to be my mom's guard. "yes you can" he says and continues to stare at my mom. I get off and go around to my mom's other side and climb up and curl into her.

Bpov

The fire was receeding and it felt very good but I could feel my heart fluttering like a humming birds wings. Then it stopped completely and I could feel arms wrapped around me and something snuggled into my side. I open my eyes and I'm staring at Aro his face is so perfect and beatifull so I lean up and kiss his beatifull lips. He kisses me back then leans back and I relize he isn't the on snuggled into my side waiting.

I look down and see Felix who looks really young waiting for me to talk to him. I open my mind to Aro and he sends me what happened and that Felix was too young to have a mate so he has a mom instead being me. I look down and hug Felix to me and kiss his head. "hey Fee" he looks and smiles at my nickname for him and crawls up a bit and gives me a big hug across my chest. Then stays and snuggles there.

"Welcome home mommy" he says and it's soo cute. Aro looks at me and I feel at home with both my boys here with me. "welcome home deliciae meae" he says to me. Alec walks in and we lock eyes. "Hello Alec" I say to him and Aro shows me that most of the others besides Cauis and Marcus look to him as dad in the main guard.

Only the ones that speak often do though. "Hey mom" he goes over to Aro who looks like he just wants it to be us. Alec puts his hand on Aro's shoulder and I can see what he wants because Aro has ahold of my hand under the sheets. I see Alecs whole life how he and his sister barely escaped a rapist and how they were dying and Aro saved them his hunts everything. Then what he wanted was to know if Aro had shown me my necklace from him and my ring from Aro.

Then he lets go and says "hey, Felix wish I could join on that big fluffy bed" Felix looked at him then smiled "Come on then big bro" Alec jumps Aro and I. Then he tackles Felix. Giggling runs through the castle. Aro just smiles and kisses me "I haven't seen my sons this happy in a very long time" he says with great happiness. "Isabella, would you let us give you something?" he says worried. "yes, why not Aro" I look at him puzzled. "you seem ifing about gift's and I want this to be special" He reaches over to his nightstand and pulls out a beatifull necklace with a V hanging from it. "It's beatifull boys, how thoughfull" I smile at them all.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bella: Aro thank you so much for changing me

Aro: you are welcome my Isabella

Felix:love you mom

Bella:love you Fee

Cass:Awwwwww vamp love so cute and cold lol

Cass: Still Don't own TS

Then Jane comes crashing in. "Dad, the Cullen's are here they came demanding they see Bella" Aro kissed me again and then asked "do you want to see them? You don't have to my love" I just move and sit up realizing I have a beautiful dress on now. "I want to Aro" I say. Then Fee goes over to the closet I didn't look at and pulls out a beautiful red dress and gives it to me. "here mom, at least then you'll look really cool and impress everyone else".

I look down at him "thank you Fee" I give him a hug though he is tall for his mental age he is still cute. I take the dress and go into the bathroom and get Jane to help me do it up at the back. Then she gives me 4" red high heels they are really cute.

"thank you Jane I see why your Aro's favorite daughter" I say and she just shrugs and hugs me. "and I see why Aro chose you mom" she says kindly. I come out and Aro has a big red robe ready for me. It's soft when I put it on and feels great.

I wrap my arms around Aro and give him a quick kiss. "lets go my Aro" I say and he smiles at me. We walk down the hall to the thrown room. "you sit on the thrown to my left okay my love?" he says softly. "Ok Aro" I say and kiss him softly before we go through the doors.

"Felix, Beside Isabella on her right" he says to Fee and puts everyone formal before we go except me. We walk in and the Cullens are standing there and Felix looks like he wanted to kill them for interrupting us. When they see me Carlisle steps foreword to give me a hug and I meet him with Felix right beside me. He says low enough for just me "I missed you Bella, Edward told us you were dead and I believed him I'm so sorry" I whisper back to Carlisle.

"you are forgiven Carlisle he isn't though sorry" Carlisle steps back "there is nothing to feel sorry for I am very ashamed of the thing I call a son you come to save him, and then let's you go to save himself" he says.

"Well, it was a fair trade dear friend" says Aro and step foreword and hug Esme and then Jasper, then Rosalie and finally Emmett he lifted me and squeezed me and whispered for me "I missed you sister bear" "missed you too brother bear" I whisper back. "Aro, dear friend do you mind if we stay a while Alice and Edward will be here soon as well" Carlisle says.

Fee growls at Edward and Alices names "not at all you are more than welcome here, as long as Alice and Edward don't try anything" Aro says with a lot of authority. That's when I notice Carlisle's eyes are red for some reason.

"Carilisle why are your eyes red?" I go up and ask him. He looks at me "because I drank human blood to save you awhile ago" I look at him how written all over my face. "we will talk about it later mea clumbia" he says and kisses my head I hug him again and walk over Between Marcus and Aro and grip Marcus's hand and see the lines that he shows me. All of them Carlisles and mine are srtonge but Aro's and mine are the strongest here aside from Marcus's and Cauis's to me.

I let go of his hand "thank you Marcus" I say to him and he smiles and nods to me then speaks. "Bella here is a sponge she absorbs powers but the person can still use them afterword, she can read minds, far and by touch she can also see the future and she can read relationship lines and controle emotions on a whim.

One of her actual powers is the ability to concive on will or show us what she wants or what she saw she is also a mental shield and physical one. Also she can blind people mentally, and put people in agonizing pain and she has an affinity for all the elements as well" Marcus finished. I stepped forword.

EPOV

I watched my family go in the only one who knew I was there was my love who also wanted Bella as our play thing. I wanted her to cry our names as we made love to her and then make her watch us make love to each other then show her what we do.

My master will be so happy. I can read Jaspers mind and feel Bella probing so I pull out quickly before she notices. I go to the closest Adult Shop and pickout some beads and stuff for us to use. Finally Jasper comes out and jumps up to where I am and kisses me hard on the lips. He grinds into me as we kiss god I love this man.


	4. Chapter 4

?: What the hell!

Cassie: What?

?: Well when are you going to intro me!

Cassie: Very soon

?: Fine I will kill you if you don't intro me soon

Cassie: Fine *walks away before she gets hurt*

?: That's right walk away

Cassie: Still don't own TS

Chapter 4

Apov

I have another visitor coming I hope my Isabella will like her. Her name is Sam she is a animal drinker like the Cullens and she is really nice. Jasper had to go he got a call then he had to leave.

Spov

I entered the castle and I was greeted by Aro at the door and I could hear two vampires making out outside. I figured they just missed each other. Aro welcomed me in. He escorted me to the throne room and there was Marcuis, Caius and a girl with long brown hair and golden eyes like me. Our eyes met and I knew from there on in we were going to be friends if not best friends. She started to walk toward me and she looked fasinated by me so I came to her to allow her a closer look at me.

"my name is Isabella Volturi, whats your name?" she asked me. "Sam Cullen I was taken in by the cullens, I didn't like it there and Aro called me here to meet his new mate and Queen". She looked back at Aro. "you did my Aro?" she asked innocently. He walked up to her "yes, my love I did it just for you"

BPOV

Sam was standing there she looked beatuful long black hair, gold eyes rimmed with green, my height beautiful build. But she had a glow sort of that said "I don't take no shit". I went up to her Felix at my side never straying. I looked at Aro "I'm going to spend some time with Sam if you don't mind my Aro" Aro nodded his head then sent me a message by telepathy.

'my love, don't be long I want to finish what we started Felix will keep guard as long as were quite' I looked at him again and said "no promises but we will" they looked at us and laughed. Then Sam and I left to go hunt. I watched her go then peeled over in pain. All I heard was Aro's name called and him looking at me in awe. Then the pain blinded me.

Bella: OMG! ARO!

Aro: *comes running* What my Isabella?

Bella: Just kidding *starts laughing*

Aro: not funny my love *kisses down her neck*

Bella:mmmmm Aro… I love you

Aro:*keeps kissing her* love you too

Cassie: ok ok on with the show still don't own TS SM does I just own Sam and The plot line.

Chapter 5

BPOV

I woke and I could feel new muscles in my back. I moved them and looked and saw white feathers, squeeled and fell to the ground. Then looked at my Aro he looked back at me with joy and love in his eyes. He stepped forword and wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to him and Fee was there to in a millisecond with his arms around me. "I love you mommy, please don't leave us" I looked at him and almost cried. "I'm not going any were my loving caring Fee" I said and he only gripped me tighter to him. Aro looked like he wanted to cry too. "my son, it's alright your mommy isn't going anywhere I wouldn't allow her to" Aro said soothingly to Fee. I could feel the mussles so I explored them and found twelve feet long wings extending from my back.

I wrapped them around my boys Aro looked up and kissed me and Felix relaxed a bit and hugged me gently. I stood up and flexed my wings. Then looked at Fee, "want to try them out Fee?" I asked him. He looked like he just got the sun handed to him and he launched at me and hugged me. "yes please mommy, I love you" he looked so younge then and soo wonderfull so I wrapped my arms around him flexed my wings and flew up a few feet once I got them going I flew around the area with Fee switched onto my back nested between my wings. Then I saw everything and Volterra never looked so amazing from this view. "what do you think of the view Fee?" I asked him. "it's beautiful like you mommy thank you for taking me like this" I looked at him and said what I meant. "I won't go like this without you Fee, you're my favourite son and my guardian, so I won't leave your side unless to be with your dad ok?" I asked hoping for a yes or a hell yes.

"ok thank you mommy" he had tears in his eyes that actually fell he was crying venom. I landed and we went straight to Aro and I kissed him hard. "want to go for a ride sweetheart?" I asked him. He got on with Fee behind him. I took off gathering a bit more strength in my wings. When we went were I wanted to show him he gasped in amazement. "absolutely beautiful my Isabella" he whispered I shuddered and sent him images of what I wanted to do tonight and felt him get as hard as steel so when we landed he looked at me. "let's go finished what we strated, my Isabella" He wrapped his arms around my waiste sending shivers up my spine. Fee, Aro, and I walked all the way back to the castle when we walked in to the throne room everyone gasped including me.

They at my wings me at Edward there kneeling. Aro growled at Edwarrd and so did Felix. "why are you here Edward" I said my wings big and outstretched. "Because I want to make you an offer Isabella, but I want to make to you alone no one else and just you, me and Felix" he said. "ok but Aro and I have some business to attend to first then I'll here your offer" So with that I turned and Aro followed me to our bedroom on the other side of the castle. "Fee, can you go see Jane for a bit please sweetie?" he looked at me then hugged me. "just promise you won't leave me mommy please" I kneeled down crying venom "I promise you my Fee I will not leave you" with that he disappeared to go play with Jane. Aro had his arms around my waitse and pulled me into his chambers. "My Isabella so sweet and soft and beatifull I love you"


	5. Chapter 6

A/N: HI im posting a new chapter here im sorry I neglected you guys

And those who wanted a list of bellas powers she has telepathy between her and aro only and she has her shield and the wings I promise I wnt add any other powers to confuse you guys.

**Chapter 6**

**BPOV**

We entered our room and started kissing each other fiercely. Aro pushed me down onto the bed and started trailing down my body when there was one more knock on the door ugh! "Yes" I said and fee came running in the door and hugged me really hard. "What's wrong my Fee?" I asked him. "That mean man said bad things to me he said you would leave me and never come back home to me and daddy!" he sobbed out, "who was this man Fee?" I asked him. I wanted to know who would dare tell these lies to my baby boy. " it was that Edward man mommy!" he cried. I roared out "EDWARD!" I heard him jump from outside doing god knows what. He came to the door straight away. "JUST WHAT DID YOU SAY TO MY SON?!" I roared at him. "I didn't say anything I swear I didn't he's jus doing it to get all of your attention" he said to me wrong we thing to say to a pissed off momma. I lunged at him and caught him by his throat and held him up against the wall, until I was inches from his face. "Pardon me?" I knew I was spitting venom but I couldn't help it. "Felix's sister probably said that to him to make him come here and make me go away from you, all I want is peace between both of us." He said very calmly. "Why do you want peace all of a sudden?" I asked I was very suspicious of him. "I found my mate he was right under my very nose. You know Jasper well he is my good old southern mate. That is why I want peace now because I want to be able to settle down with him on his hometown ranch." He said calmly. Sam came walking in "he's telling the truth" she said. "How do you know" I asked "because that's my power I can tell you if a vampire is lying or not, lies taste funny to me.

Sam: about time you updated

Bella: ya I was gonna help sam with the flame thrower


End file.
